when problems arise
by Tardis Blue Assassin
Summary: The Henry/Jasper request...i fondly call Jenry. This might bee OoC a bit, or even a bit out there, but hey i was high on caffiene. Disclaimer : Drugs, and adult content. I don't own Unnatural History, trust me i wish I did.
1. Chapter 1

Henry was really beginning to get the handle on this thing called school. Well for the most part anyhow. Well until he brought chocolate covered grasshoppers to school. He was sitting at the lunch table popping them away. Jasper sat down just shaking his head. Maggie was off at some other table, after seeing the grasshoppers she had made a fine exit for the door. "Why…?" Jasper hated to ask. 

"They taste surprisingly good you known, their high in protein – A hand was put in front of his face Jasper had stopped him.

"Okay okay I get it." Jasper said he poked one of the insects cringing slightly. Henry held one up offering it. Jasper blinked and was about to reach for it then let his hand drop. 'No I think I'll pass." The day went on as normal, or well as normal as it got with Henry around.

At home Jasper was trying to study, when Henry busted into his room with a handful of rocks. He dumped said rocks onto Jaspers bed. Jasper rolled his eyes placing his math book down. "Could you just for one second not go into apache mode?" Jasper asked pleadingly. Henry ignored him he was rearranging the rocks on the bed into some kind of size order. "Alright what you find? So I can get you out of here."

Henry looked up a rock in his hand. "These things I found them buried in the backyard."

"You dug up the backyard again?" Jasper sighed and picked up a rock. "So…what are these?" He asked trying to understand why Henry did these things, but figured he'd never understand.

"It's pure zinc rock." Henry said taking the rock form Jasper and setting it back down. Then he began to go into a lecture about what zinc was and Jasper just picked his book back up ignoring him. However a thumb came down between the pages and yanked his book down. "Are you listening?" Jasper nodded flicking Henry thumb away."So anyway I thought I'd go online to see what all zinc does for the body you know."

"Are you going to try to find the cure for cancer again?" Henry commented over the rim of his book. Henry just ignored Jasper and gathered up the rocks going out of the room. He had left one by accident and when he was out of sight Jasper dropped his book and picked it up. "Zinc huh?" He mumbled. He jumped out of his bed and went to his laptop. He scanned the few pages of information finding it dull. Then something popped up that made him slam his laptop shut with some force. He scrambled out of his bedroom finding Henry at the main computer.

"Henry!" His voice was between a yell and a squeak. Henry just waved him off still reading the pages of information on his own computer. Then he found the same place that Jasper was at. They both stared at it, reading over it, a few times. "

"I didn't know zinc boosts testosterone…did you?" Henry asked as if it was a normal question. Jasper just shook his head trying out grab control of the computer mouse but Henry held it away from him. "What's your problem?" Before Henry could start lecturing on this subject Jasper clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Don't…I mean it.. Don't you dare!" Jasper ordered. Henry nodded slightly and the hand was removed. Jasper now went to the kitchen sink rubbing his hands in soap trying to rid his hands of what was now on his hands. "Get rid of that stuff."

"Why it's good for you, it..-he got a death glare from Jasper who was looking over his shoulder still scrubbing his hands."How about I just keep it away from you? Deal?"

Jasper hung his head sighing. "Fine, just…don't do anything weird" He heard a laugh, or something like that.

For the next couple days, Jasper didn't really have Henry randomly showing him things, or telling him long winded things about some kind of plant. Which was bothering him to say the least; he was use to having him bother him even just a little bit. He came out of his room crossing the living room to Henry's room. He placed his hand on the door to knock but he heard a noise that made him pause. Jasper was not one to spy, but for some reason he was curious. He placed his ear to the door lightly trying to see if he could hear. There was a rustling of what sounded like either sheets, or papers, it was hard to tell. Then the series of noise that came after made Jasper back away from the door, his face stark red. He back peddled toward the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and then slammed the door shut loudly. He heard either a yelp or a cry of alarm. A few minutes later as he sat on a stool near the counter Henry stumbled out he looked, well horrible. Really he looked like he had been run over by a steam roller, his eyes were a bit sleepy looking and he had dark circles under his eyes., not only that but Jasper could see beads of sweat coming from his forehead.

"You alright Henry?" Jasper asked lightly trying to cover his voice. Henry seemed to ignore him and opened the fridge and opened the milk carton and drank straight from it. Henry never did stuff like that. "Henry?"

"I am fine!" Henry snapped slamming the carton on the counter. He ambled away and headed for the bathroom. As he went out of sight Jasper scrambled for Henry's room. The place was a mess, the rocks that had gone out of sight were strewn over Henry's desk, some were crushed into smaller pieces, and others almost looked like powder. Jasper looked to the computer it was on but the monitor was switched off. He warily flicked it back on, and he got his answer, strewn all over the screen was a perverts dream come true, he cringed switching the monitor back off. He looked down at the rocks again and the powder seem to have a scrap marks through it into a drawer. Jasper opened the drawer and he winced again. Clear capsules of the rock powder were strewn through the drawer.

"What are you doing in here?" Henry voice said. Jasper spun around seeing Henry in the door way. "Get out of here!"

Jasper didn't move and inch. "Henry your sick…look at you, when's the last time you slept."

Henry just stared at Jasper his eyes slightly lidded. He was heading for the drawer when Jasper shoved him away from it. "Henry!" Jasper found himself shoved back and he fell backward landing half crumpled on Henry's bed. Henry on the other hand had grabbed a handful of the capsules and was shoving them in his mouth. Jasper scrambled to his feet grabbing Henry's hand and wrenching it from his mouth. The pills flew all over the place. Jasper then was grabbed and forced backward and onto the bed.

"What the heck are you doing Jasper?" Henry screeched his hands wrapped around jaspers wrists. Jasper wasn't sure if he should be afraid or not, he had never seen Henry like this.

"Henry please..stop.." Jasper barely lifted himself when he was shoved back down. He was so much weaker then Henry he knew that he wasn't going to fight his way out of this, and his father was gone on some trip. "Henry!" There seem to be a glimmer of sanity that flashed across Henry's eyes and his grip lightened.

"Jasper?" Henry's head seem to hang slightly as his grip fell away and he fell backward, his body going completely comatose. Jasper sank to the floor over Henry gathering him up into his arms.

"Henry! Wake up..Henry!" He was shaking him desperately. He saw Henry's eyes flicker open slightly.

"Jasper…what..What's going on?" He head was lying in the crook of Jasper's neck.

"I don't know I want to know the same thing. What did you do with those rocks?" He heard a grunt as Henry pushed away slightly.

"Nothing..i…nothing."

"And the computer? Jasper asked, there was silence, Henry didn't say anything.

"I am sorry...I should have thrown those rocks away like you told me." Henry admitted. He groaned then, he was feeling sick. "…Jasper…they still haven't warn off…" Henry glanced at the pills all over the floor and so did Jasper.

"What should I do?" Jasper asked without hesitation.

"I don't know…I don't feel well." Henry's hand moved to Jasper's shoulder trying to move but just found his body didn't want to listen to him. He suddenly felt himself lifted off the ground. He was being moved and then he was placed on covers of a warm bed. He blinked. He was in Jaspers room now.

He felt a hand on his forehead. 'You feel hot." Henry felt the hand moved down to his neck and around his face. "…tell me what I should do."

Henry looked into Jaspers worried face. He turned to the side as he shook his head. "Leave me." He mumbled. Jasper shook his head bringing Henry back to look at him.

"It's my fault too. I should have just tossed those rocks out." They looked at each other; one looked just about over the edge, the other worried and blaming themselves. Jasper leaned his head closer their foreheads touching. "I really ought to pay more attention to you." Jasper's lips met with Henry heated ones and Henry let a gasp of surprise. However when Jasper came up to pull away Henry wouldn't allow it. He pulled Jasper close and moved him switching their positions.

"Your right…told you so." Henry commented, they both laughed slightly but that changed as Henry moved reclaiming the lips that had left his.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper didn't even mind. As Henry kissed him back, with force that seemed to be almost desperate. Then came a knock on the door. They both jerked their heads turning toward the door. Henry rolled off lightly and onto his feet. He went to open the door and standing there was Maggie.

"Sid I catch you at a bad time?" She asked and looked past Henry to Jasper. Who looked almost half terrified and half angry.

"No not at all, I was just showing Jasper some defensive moves I learned in..Africa." Henry was a good liar. Jasper noted that and he almost smirked as Maggie instantly believed him.

"Well good, I just came over because Jasper had said something about a study group." She replied. Henry looked over his shoulder at Jasper and made a face only Jasper could read, _get rid of her_. Jasper sighed deeply and got off the bed and came over next to Henry.

"Nows not a good time Maggie, I haven't been feeling well and I think Henry caught it now too."

Maggie looked from Henry to Jasper, made a slight confused face and then turned around to walk out. "Fine I'll just come back later then." She commented and she left. Jasper hand went out to stop her but Henry forced it down.

Henry closed the door grasping Jasper's hand. "Now where were we?" Jasper was back to his senses now and he took his hand away gently. "Henry we shouldn't…its..Not right." Henry made a face, it was so cute too, it was a cross between a smirk and a confused grin.

"Why are you saying that?" Henry brushed the back of his hand against Jaspers face. 'Do you hate me now?"

Jasper breath caught, what was saying, of course he wanted to continue of course he wanted to see how far they'd push it but, he just couldn't. He removed Henry's hand. "No..i don't hate you I just…I can't." He turned not looking at Henry, he heard the door open and then it was slammed forcibly shut. He sank down then at the foot of his bed letting out a confused sigh.

On the other end Henry was lying on his bed staring at his ceiling tears rolling down his face. After all that, Jasper had rejected him, flat out rejected him. He sat up looking at his floor, all the pills that had caused all this in the first place. He desperately started tossing them around and into a waste basket. Then when he had the last of them in his hand he stared at them frowning. He rolled them in his palm and then shook his head. If Jasper wanted nothing to do with him, then he wasn't going to be miserable. He popped them in his mouth shit his door and sank back onto his bed as his head clouded slightly.

It was a day or two that Jasper and Henry hardly even looked or spoke to each other. Maybe a few yes's and no's, but nothing that counted as a conversation. Then came another day like before, Henry came out of his room as Jasper was typing away at his laptop, he looked up seeing Henry stumble then just collapse onto the floor. He was instantly over him and he saw that Henry's eyes had glazed over, he had blacked out. Jasper grunted as he picked Henry up for the second time ever sense this whole thing started and took him to his bed setting him down. He was such an idiot why had he said no, he should have figured Henry would go back to those damn pills he had made. He pressed his hand up to his forehead. He was sick, probably all because of Jasper, not himself because Jasper needed to listen to Henry, he needed to tell him when he was wrong. He leaned down kissing Henry's forehead then his cheek then his neck. "I am sorry Henry..I am sorry." He heard a cough and he brought his eyes up to Henry's slowly opening ones.

"I could-..couldn't he..help it..i took some more." Henry stuttered. He was silenced with soft lips on his own. He knew he was forgiven now, he moved weakly propping himself up on his elbows."I thought you..said." He asked pulling away.

"I was an idiot, I am sorry I said that to you when you needed me." He smiled and he felt better now, he hoped Henry would too. He got his answer when he received the same kiss as before, desperate and hopeful, He was shifted now that his back was lying on the bed, Henry over him. He felt hands slip under his shirt and he let out a gasp.

"Sorry..i guess my hands are cold" Henry chuckled slightly pressing his lips back up to Jaspers.

"It's okay.." Jasper breathed as he let a gap in his lips open. He felt Henry's warm tongue slip through exploring. He felt a shudder reach through him, this was so different, and he didn't know what to think. He didn't even think he remembered how to breathe. His arms wrapped around his arms around Henry's neck bringing him closer. Henry grinned still kissing Jasper. He was happy, it was the first time he was probably thinking straight before this whole thing started.

Again Henry pulled away and Jasper whimpered. Which Henry made smile. He used his thumb and ran it over Jasper's lip and then he proceeded to nibble on it lightly. He got a moan that was almost adorable, at least to him. Then he moved down to crook of his neck nibbling there. Jasper let out a breath and couldn't help but moan every time Henry touched him, it was so different something he had never experience it almost scared him how much he wanted it wanted more. He was moved again and now he was in Henry's arms Henry softly kissing the side of his neck. Jasper eyes fluttered and he let out a breath of almost sereneness, he felt like he could be like this forever.

Both boys were passed out shortly after. Maggie had come into the house and instead of knocking she opened the door to the bedroom. She didn't scream, she didn't yell, she smiled lightly to herself. "I knew it." She whispered, finding it so cute, those two even though they argued like nuts, and probably was complete opposites. They were perfect for one another.


	3. Chapter 3

Henry woke up with Jasper curled into his chest. He let a small smile grace his lips. He shifted himself trying not to wake Jasper up, though he could see he was slightly awake as an eye popped open and looked at him. "Good morning sunshine." Henry whispered, he got a cross between a chuckle and a giggle.

Jasper opened his other eye snuggling closer like a little child. "Good morning." He answered back.

"You know this could get complicated when your dad gets back." Henry voiced quietly. Jasper just shrugged lightly determined not to think about it. Henry laughed bringing his arms around Jasper. "Maybe you know he'll have to like stay in New Zealand or something for like a month." Henry joked lightly.

It may have been a half an hour when Henry finally ambled out of the bed, his clothes frazzled. Jasper had fallen back asleep and Henry figured he might as well let him. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and eat with silence around him. Then he went to his room, he looked around himself and made a narrowed face. He took up all the rocks an pills and hauled them to the back yard where he set wood and everything into a circle, dumped gasoline on it and lit a match and tossed it onto the pile. It lit up into flames instantly.

He went back into the house and Jasper was standing there with his own bowl of cereal with milk. He was watching him with a smile that made him laugh. "What sunshine?" Jasper just shrugged turning and keeping his thoughts to himself.

Henry made a face and sat at the stool. "Tell me!" He asked annoyed slightly. Jasper turned a spoon full of cereal in his mouth,

"I am just happy is all"

Henry kissed Jasper's forehead then pulled back stealing his spoon and taking his cereal. 'Hey I am eating that."

"Well I am hungry again!" Henry stuck his tongue out as Jasper tried to wrestle his cereal away. "Nope nope its mine" Henry joked holding it away as he stood up, being slightly taller than Jasper. Jasper jumped and knocked into Henry causing bowl, spoon, Henry and jasper to tumble to the ground. Henry laughed as the bowl landed on Jasper's head, milk soaking into his clothes and hair. "Well you got it back."

Jasper took the bowl off his head making a face. "Now I have to take a shower cause of you." He received a perverted smirk and he blinked rapidly. "Oh no your no-He was interrupted by Henry flinging him over his shoulder and heading for the bathroom –

"You said the word; I am just going to help is all." Henry answered, Jasper was squirming,

"Molester let me go!" Jasper struggled as he was set down in the bathroom his shirt already being taken off. "When I said shower I didn't mean with you!" He blushed trying to wrestle Henry out of the bathroom but failed miserably so he sat dejectedly on the toilet seat. Henry turned on the shower his hand testing the temperature. Jasper watched in slight awe as Henry stripped off his shirt and the rest of his clothes. He couldn't help but take in every single bit of perfectly tanned skin. He tried to contain the blush that penetrated his face, but he was as red as a tomato. Henry shot him a smirk and laughed at Jasper's face. Jasper fidgeted as Henry stepped into the shower.

"Ya coming in or are you going to just sit there like a bug on a log?" Jasper hesitated but soon he just let out a sigh, he gave up .

Henry own face went red as he felt hands go around his waist. He turned though and found himself staring at Jasper. He took shampoo and massaged it into Jasper's hair. Jasper stood there shyly. Henry also washed his back and chest lightly. Then he kissed Jasper's neck and whispered. "You're so beautiful." Jasper looked up about to protest. But Henry silenced him with the kiss on the lips.

When they got out they dressed and ended up sitting on the couch watching TV. Jasper was snuggled up to Henry and Henry's arm around his waist. "So what are we going to do about you know your dad?"

Jasper let out a sigh. "I don't know, I don't think he'll care, he's hardly ever around anyway."

"And Maggie?"

"I am just fine with it." That voice made both boys start their heads jerking behind them. Maggie sat on a stool her arms crossed. She was smiling ear to ear.

"How long..Have…" Jasper mouth dropped open.

"Sense you two fell asleep in each others arms…though I missed the shower thing…thank god." She commented massaging her forehead. She watched both boys blink look at each other blink again and then just stare at her. "What?"

"You…don't care?" Henry asked his arm still around Jasper. Maggie got off the stool and sat on the reclining chair.

"Not in the least, I always thought you two should be together, no one else can put up with you." She joked, they all laughed and suddenly everything seemed okay.

**I know its short, sorry i was a bit tired, and well muse left my head, but I hope you like it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**You're going to meet an OC of mine, you can call him Cane. Please enjoy, and remember I do love reading reviews, and flames, as long as they're not like (XXX rated movie language) However stupid ones will be deleted, anyhow, here have a cookie. **

Maggie left after a few more laughs and just watching tv. Then Henry jumped up grabbing Jasper's wrists.

"What!" Jasper screeched as he was dragged off the couch.

"Let's get some ice-cream." Henry said and his hand slid through Jasper's fingers as he dragged him through the front door and outside. Jasper was mumbling and protesting like a worried mother.

"What if someone sees us?' Jasper asked desperately. Henry ignored him as they walked along Jasper gave up and tightened his grip on Henry's hand as they walked. People walked by them giving them some stares but Henry glared as they passed.

They stopped at an ice cream stand that had just opened in the park. The server looked from Henry to Jasper, and gave a weak polite smile. "What will it be?" Henry looked at Jasper with a questioning glance.

"Ahh chocolate" Jasper said quietly his face reddening. Henry ordered a chocolate vanilla twist. Jasper found himself on a bench." Why did you only order one?"

"Just have some." Henry said lightly. Jasper leaned forward shrugging and licked the ice cream. At the same time Henry had too and Jasper blushed pulling back. "What? To embarrassing for you?" Jasper shook his head back and forth and tried again. He guessed it wasn't so bad. As the cone got smaller Henry pulled it away as Jasper came close again, stealing his lips with a smirk. He could taste chocolate running across his mouth.

A few feet away the ice cream vender sat with his arms propped onto his stand watching. He didn't know what to think, he thought it was disgusting, and yet, it was so sweet it almost made him jealous. He took a spoon putting it into the pistachio ice cream and spooned it into his mouth sighing. Really this was just annoying.

Henry and Jasper were starting to head back hand in hand, laughing. The vendor watched them go and frowned. Hopefully he wouldn't see them again, it make life easier.

At home Henry was rummaging through the kitchen as Jasper was barely balancing a paper clip on his nose. AS it slid of his nose onto the floor he flopped onto the couch and sighed. "Henry?" He asked lightly. Henry stopped what he was doing and looked over.

"Yea?"

Jaspers face went red and he rolled his eyes back and forth and sighed. "Think I could have more ice cream?" He heard a chuckle and Henry came over placing a knee on the couch and leaning forward taking Jasper up into a kiss.

"Of course sunshine" Henry answered breaking away slightly and nipping at Jasper's neck. He enjoyed the small whimpers that entered his ears as Jasper eyes fluttered shut. He moved again bringing his other knee half-situated onto the couch and straddled Jasper's waist kissing him with more force then he usually did. He felt Jasper arms make their way around his waist. He was pulled closer and gasped in surprise as Jasper pulled his lips away and made of trail of kisses from his jaw line to his neck. Henry moved his hands so they were placed on either side of Jasper's head and on the couch. His breathe caught as Jasper's nibble fingers moved up to his shirt unbuttoning a selected few. Then the door bell rang, and both boys let out a annoyed sigh, which then in turn made them both laugh.

Henry moved off of Jasper and moved for the door trying to button his shirt back up. When he opened the door he was surprised to find the guy from the stand, standing there. He was dressed differently now with a black (dark star) shirt and straight leg jeans with some rugged looking red converse. His messy blonde hair somehow looked more straightened now. His dark bronze eyes looked somewhat full of confusion.

Cane shifted his face reddening as he saw Henry. He knew what might have been going on. The other one of the two came up behind his companion.

"Henry who's…hey you're from the ice cream stand." Jasper exclaimed. Cane came in without actually asking to and Henry shut the door.

"Why are you here anyway?" Henry asked lightly. Cane turned sighing.

"I really don't know, it's just…you…him…" Cane messed up his hair irritably with his hands. "How can you be like this…don't you think it's wrong?" He asked wincing. Henry stopped trying to fix his shirt and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Excuse me but we don't even know you on a name basis." Henry yelled. Jasper grabbed onto his arm and tried to calm him down.

"Its Cane…" the vendor answered sitting on a stool still looking, there wasn't a right word for it.

" Henry." Henry answered angrily. "This is Jasper." He added lightly. "SO WHY are you here."

"I don't know."

**Alright here's the fun time where reviewers help the story, what should Cane do? What should happen? Why IS he here? My only rule is, have fun, be creative, but make sense **


	5. Chapter 5

Cane swiveled on the stool a few times and to both Jasper and Henry's surprise, tears started pouring down his face. Normally, guys in general tried to control their tears and try and not cry at all, but Cane was literally blubbering to the point where Henry let his tense muscles relax instantly. Henry sat on the stool next to Cane looking at him with those giant caring eyes of his. Jasper stayed back a ways but had the same worry as his partner did. Cane's arm wiped across his face as he buried his head on the counter at a weak attempt to hide his face, Henry smoothed his hand over Cane's trembling shoulder. Cane turned his head sniveling. It was almost daunting to see, such, a, stereotypical looking guy so distraught. Henry bit his lip and then sighed.

"What happened to you?" Cane eyes looked somewhat surprised that Henry was asking, but he made an effort to regain composure. "…I never understood how I felt about…all of this." He glanced at Jasper and Henry. "When I was younger I simply asked people..Foolishly thinking they thought it was normal." He made a face that looked sunken and had seen too much for someone his age. "I got beaten up a lot…teased a lot, even though I still didn't get it." He had fully calmed now, and his face seemed sullen. "Then _he_ came along, and I thought things would be okay…until he cheated on me, and not just that, he had decided he had made a mistake in his life and became one of the many guys who called me a fag, and caused unbearable scars." Cane shifted uncomfortably. "Seeing you two bothers me, because…you're like how _we _were." He sighed desperately. "I tried to run the same insults through my head as I had received and tried to death glare them at you, but…it felt wrong and hypocritical." Henry let his hand slip back to his side then, but he was troubled now and felt extremely sorry for the guy in front of him. He heard a clink and both him and Cane looked up, Jasper had set a six pack of bud light on the counter.

"You look like you could use a drink." He commented lightly. Henry's eyebrows furrowed. "Where'd you get that?" Henry asked critically. Jasper made a face but Cane had already broken the pack and was now, chugging, gulping, either way he was already through the can and heading for another. Henry didn't press any farther and instead deiced to explore this rare chance. They didn't speak; it was more a respectful silence. The pack was gone in a few moments. Cane ended up having three. Henry two and Jasper one, however Cane obviously was use to this, poison. Jasper was already rummaging for another pack. He clanked another onto the counter. Henry didn't really hesitate to take another, and neither did Cane. But Jasper's nagging conscience budded in and he wasn't sure getting that pack out had been the smartest move on his part. He was about to take the pack and put it back but Henry took it bringing it closer. "Uh Henry…" Jasper lifted a hand to take the pack back but Henry glared at him.

"It's fine Suunshine." Henry commented, he was obviously not all there in the head. A, half hour later, there were three pack ringlets on the floor. The drink count was up. Cane had hit six or seven now, he had lost count. Henry was up to about five. Jasper was somewhere in between. However there was a small problem. Jasper and Henry had never touched alcohol up till now. Sure Jasper's dad drank and they knew about the stuff, but only Jasper knew about the hiding place, and had never been tempted to get it out till today. So the scene was simple. Henry was half slumped on the couch, fully aware, but undeniably unaware, if that makes any sense. Jasper was on the couch staring at the ceiling, and making random science and math comments. Cane still sat on the stool, but moved to the couch as well, laughing, or chuckling, his drinking limit was suppose to be three, he had went over it obviously.

"Thanks..guys." Cane's voice was clear, it didn't slur, which is a rare feat for most people, however his voice was quite, sharp, not that he was angry. There was another silence, then Henry plopped down in-between Jasper and Cane. "Cane..I've..been thinking..if your..so confused…what..if..me and Jasper..just help?" Henry's voice was on the line of, not slurring, as so much as pauses, he had to think before he spoke because his mind had fogged up. Cane turned his head, confused, he understood the words, but it was abstractly."What..do you mean?" he asked holding his forehead. Jasper was looking at Henry with the same face. "We..could just..like..kiss you or something." Henry continued. Now Jasper's face furrowed then brightened in a instant agreement.

Cane however had a tad bit more sense due to his, drinking habit already. "I..don't think that's a good id- Cane was silenced as Henry leaned over already determined to prove a point. Cane had enough leverage and control on his mind to pull back, but, he didn't think he wanted to. Henry's soft lips made his mind scramble to every corner. He felt a hand messing up his hair, the other finding a place on his neck, and he knew had lost the chance to breakaway. Then came the other dilemma, he felt another prescience beside him, and he was instantly moved as hands came from behind wrapping around his waist. _Jasper,w_as his single thread of thought before he felt somebody nipping his neck. He knew this was wrong, he had to stop these two before he, couldn't function rationally.

**So tell me my fans, shall Cane have enough decency to stop? Or will going over his limit stop him from being able to prevent the inevitable? It's up to you guys. Sitting on a beach front hotel in Florida, enjoying the sun so make my day better and review. **


	6. Chapter 6

Cane hesitated, more then he realized, but he did hesitate. He knew perfectly well he would be taking advantage, although his mind wasn't all there at the moment. The close, tension wasn't helping him either. Though really the question was who was being taking advantage of, really it went both ways. He was fractured and needed attention, and these two were stark drunk, so either way someone was going to win or lose. He felt a sharp nip on the side of his neck; he took in a breath, which caused Henry to gain access. Cane had just had about enough of this; he gave up almost and battled Henry's own tongue, gradually falling into the temptation. His right arm draped on the couch ad around Henry. His other arm found Henry's waist. This was so wrong, on so many freaking levels. He shifted only slightly and found himself now in a position where he would have a hard time moving.

Jasper was on the couch his left knee in Cane's back, his right leg resting on the edge of the couch spread out, blocking Cane from moving abruptly, plus his arms were firmly placed around Cane's waist. On the flip side, Henry had full grip on Cane's neck and shoulder his legs spread out in a similar manor to Jasper, this basically locked Cane from moving unless he shoved either one off himself. This could get really bad, really fast was Cane's train of thought, he had lost the battle over his own mouth and was now finding himself quite under literally pinned between the two guys. Jasper's hands moved father up his chest, bringing the hem of his shirt with them.

Cane had an instant panic, but found he was being lowered; Jasper had changed position and now was laying backside down on the arm of the couch. Cane found his back up against Jasper's chest and Henry above him. _crap._ Cane was psyched out he didn't like this helpless feeling he was getting. He hands pushed up on Henry pushing Henry away, finally their lips broke and both took in gasps of much needed air. Cane sat up breaking even Jasper's grip on him, still trying to get much needed air. He moved tumbling to the side by accident and landed on the floor with a thump. Jasper sat up looking down at him and so did Henry.

"You alright?" Henry asked still undeniably drunk. His eyes were filled with; well Cane didn't want to think about it. He was trying to move now and get a little room to sort out what was driving through his body; he was to late again though. Henry had moved from the couch and as Cane stumbled to a knee position, his back hit the couch as Henry hand's fell on either side his lips reclaiming their spot with enough force to surprise Cane. This time Cane didn't think he could fight back; his arms went around Henry as he legs moved into a more comfortable spread eagle position. He pulled Henry close enough to hear his heart beat against his own. Henry and Cane were evenly matched on this scale. Now that Cane had given up trying to stop he found this, almost, overpowering.

Not just because he now was feeling those, desires he had missed, but because he didn't feel like these two would up and betray him. Jasper was now preoccupied with how to cut in. His clouded mind was doing the exact opposite of what shy Jasper would do. Jasper slid down from the couch and expertly brought his hands between the very small gap between Cane and Henry pushing them apart, as soon as their lips broke apart Jasper took up Henry's lips very, possessively. Cane smirked and decided to take his arms around Jasper's thinner waist and he clamped down on his ear, which caused Jasper to yelp. In this delicate process three things were clear. One, they weren't going to stop. Two, they would probably wake up with the worst hangovers ever. Three, they wouldn't forget this ever…ever. In a matter of maybe moments, Henry's shirt was fully unbuttoned and slipped down to be forgotten.

Cane brought his own shirt over his shoulders revealing tan skin, at least tan for compared to Jasper's pale skin, however it couldn't compare with Henry's almost almond colored tan that graced every part of his body. Their positions had changed once more in this loss of, _clothing_. Jasper's legs wrapped around Cane's waist as they were newly aware of the difference between each other, Cane found jasper to be quite submissive, even now. Henry on the other hand wasn't so nice. Now only down to their pants, they found themselves breaking away from each other, and taking in a few breaths. Henry got up abruptly, which made Cane tilt his head in, disappointment, but then he saw Henry moving for a door and Jasper was following. He decided to too. Cane was painfully aware of what was going to happen, and now he stood nervously outside the door as Henry pulled Jasper onto the bed. They both paused looking at Cane questionably. He fidgeted. _Come on Cane, walk away, do something rational. _His mind was arguing with itself, it knew what was right, but god it just wanted to do the wrong thing. It wanted to be wanted.

The sun couldn't penetrate the blinds in Henry's room. Which may have been a good thing? Sun was not good on the eyes when people have hangovers. Cane eyes fluttered open, and he cringed, the pain escalating up his body pretty much told him what had happened the day before. On either side of him was Jasper and Henry. They hands splayed across his chest and intertwined with each other. All three of them were naked under the queen sized covers. Cane's head rolled to the side as a headache messed up his thoughts. He couldn't remember how it all had exactly happened. He knew that he had been the one to push farther than either of the two, after all that was what had happened to him the first time, he knew what this was all like, waking up in someone's else's bed. He was pinned to the bed; there was no way on earth he could get out of bed without waking either sleeping beauty. Maybe he wouldn't have to, a groan from his left indicated Henry was awake. They both opened their eyes, first looking at each other then moved looking at Cane. Their first reaction, emotion if you will shot across their faces and that emotion was, distraught. "Shh..its okay." Cane said like a mother would, he was far from a mother though. "Don't move too much.." He continued. Henry shifted letting go of Jasper's hands he moved his hands travelling farther up Cane's chest as he sat up, he winced and laid back down. "Told you." He smirked. Jasper was smarter and just groaned burying his head in Cane's chest. "We..I can't…" Jasper faltered. Cane could feel warm tears rolling down the side of his hip as Jasper started crying. Henry wasn't crying, but he could feel him shaking like a leaf. He was such a idiot, no he was a freaking asshole. Why had he let his emotions get the best of hi, these two hadn't been ready for this, at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**I have been doing so much I suppose my brain forgot my dear Jenry, but its back and its better then ever. :) Review and I'll give you cookies!**

It may have been an hour before can moved carefully around the two grabbing up his clothes and throwing them on. He looked at them and then at the floor. He didn't know what to do now. He moved for the kitchen seeing all the trash and he started picking it up and tossing it in the waste can. His fist thought was that maybe he should go but not even he could see the logic in that. He sighed and opened the fridge door taking out a carton of eggs and the package of bacon sitting all alone in the bottom of the meat drawer. He looked through the cupboards until he found plates and pans and set to work on trying to make himself feel better more than anything else. When he set the three plates out it was Henry who stepped out of the room first. He was dressed in new clothes but Cane wasn't prepared for being smashed into the nearest counter his back receiving the blow. His collar was yanked until he could feel the seams ripping. Henry's face was tight as he stared at Cane.

Then he spoke and cane internally flinched. "If you ever come within ten mile of Jasper or me ever again I'll make sure you can't walk for the rest of your sorry life." Henry made a move to punch cane but he didn't him just shook his head moving Cane to the side and taking hold of the pan focusing on not burning the house down. Cane stood there not sure what to do. Did that mean he was supposed to leave now? Or was that a warning that Henry felt like he had to say? He fidgeted uncomfortably and when Henry finally looked at him he didn't see the anger this time, instead it was just sadness. "This all began with me in the first place." Cane was surprised to see tears start rolling down the blonde's face.

"If I would have just listened to Jasper none of this would have even happened." The pan smacked against the stove. Cane moved and his hand enveloped over Henry's as he drew it away from the pan. "You're blaming yourself for this? This is my own damn fault and you're blaming yourself?' Henry turned his arms wrapping around Cane as he just broke. Cane winced he was stuck holding the pan and a blubbering teenager. He had never been good at emotions or even saying things about it. When Henry started explain why he and Jasper were even together Cane could see why Henry blamed himself for this. "It's not your fault Henry; this is my failure to be responsible."

Cane knew it was his fault, he had given in and this is where it got him. Jasper came out and seeing this just sighed, his face was already wet with tears and his eyes were red but he seemed like he had recovered a bit better then Henry had. "I'm the one who got the alcohol out in the first place." Jasper commented sitting at the counter his face in his hands. "This is all our faults." There seem to be a mutual agreement all around that this was true. Cane moved around as Henry finally unwrapped his arms from around his waist. He sat on the stool next to Jasper and they both watched Cane finish up breakfast. The three boys sat in silence for awhile but Cane finally couldn't stand it anymore.

"Henry maybe your right, maybe I shouldn't see you guys again." The silence remained after this comment as If Jasper and Henry were silently considering this possibility. Then Henry just sighed shaking his head. "No I think we can be friends." Henry looked up as he picked up a piece of bacon. "Besides you can cook us breakfast more often." All three laughed for the first time and everything seem to be temporarily fixed, or maybe it was just a chaotic end no one wanted to admit. Cane cleaned up the dishes and utensils putting them in the dishwasher. "I guess sorry doesn't cover what happened does it?" Cane replied as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. Jasper and Henry looked at each other and then shook their heads."That's what I thought. So what am I going to have to do?" He watched the two converses with their eyes for a few minutes and then Jasper spoke.

"You got to cook us breakfast till dad gets home." Cane couldn't help but laugh. It was such a meager order he thought maybe they were taking this way to simply, but he knew they resented him they just didn't show it. "You two are to forgiving." He said softly as he took a sip of his orange juice. Henry just shrugged and swung off the stool. "We agreed it's all our faults so why should we be so angry at you?" It made sense but still why were they doing this for him? Did they feel sorry? Or were the blinded by the fact that this was a doomed agreement. But until the world saw fit to disrupt it, they were under the illusion this was going to stay stable.

**I know its short but you'll understand why later, I have shcool starting soon, and I am going to a new one and my nerves are shot.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Guesss whos back! :)**

A few weeks pasted and it was an off and on relationship between the three boys. Cane would come over every morning and cook breakfast just as the boys began waking up. Sometimes they'd all go out for breakfast or maybe even a lunch. Somehow this all worked, another incident didn't arise until the sixth Saturday sense Cane had become a third wheel of the house. It was a late afternoon and Cane had fallen asleep on the couch a book over his face after trying to read Henry's 'Survival Guide'. Jasper had gone grocery shopping and Henry had decided that he'd take a nap as well but he had fallen asleep before Cane and now he was wide awake and extremely bored. He tried his best to avoid waking Cane but finally curiosity got the best of him and he snuck over to the sleeping male. He carefully took the book of Cane's face and put it on the coffee table as he watched Cane's body relax even more probably from the uncomfortable pressure being removed.

Henry truthfully had to admit no matter how much he disliked it that he found Cane attractive. He was strong and muscular, tall, and even could challenge Henry in a wrestling match. There wasn't much NOT to like about this guy. Henry slowly reached his hand over and traced his fingers along Cane's chest creasing his t-shirt gently. He sighed and his hand traveled further down the line until he reached Cane's hip. He slowly moved the shirt up making sure to watch Cane's face to see if he was waking up. Henry could tell Cane was a heavy sleeper and continued with his endeavor. A few short minutes later and Henry had Cane's shirt pulled up far enough that he could see the curve of his abs and the soft curve of his hips. Cane although strong and very masculine did have a feminine shape at least in this aspect. That's one thing Jasper lacked Henry noted thinking that Jasper was very skinny and proper looking. His hand traveled back down to Cane's stomach admiring the warmth and strength they held. His little adventure exploring Cane's body was probably not smart on his part but he just couldn't resist, he would never have another opportunity to solve his ideas on what this guy was like. He didn't exactly remember how he looked; he had been drunk and so depressed a few weeks ago he hardly noticed anything that was going on around him.

Henry's hand found itself untying the loop that kept Cane's grey sweat pants hanging on his delicate hips. He knew this was wrong especially after all he had put Cane through but he would reprimand himself about it later. Without hesitating more than a moment he slipped his hand under the band feeling the soft fabric of Cane's boxers. He didn't want to travel any lower in case he would wake the boy. His hand found its way out and he shifted to move but the soft moan that escaped Cane's lips made him freeze in place.

That moan had sounded a lot like his name. Maybe he was just imagining things but he could have sworn. He carefully moved his hand back to its original position and moved it lower being careful to touch very lightly. The result was a few small moans from Cane's lips as his head fell to the side, still apparently asleep. Henry was hooked; he wanted to hear more of this. He had to risk being detected just so he could here this curious sound. His hand moved further and he felt the outline of Cane's member and he carefully let his hand fall on it forcing himself not to grip it abruptly. Again a small series of sounds vibrated through Henry's ears and the obvious heat of this was beginning to arouse even him. He was being a pervert, no probably worse than that, Cane was obviously very vulnerable while he was asleep and Henry was taking clear advantage of this aspect. However again he wasn't so sure he cared as his hand moved and past the barrier by also slipping under the band of the boxers feeling the heat that Cane's body was producing. Henry blushed, thinking about how bad he was being. He had no reason to be made at Cane when he was feeling him up in his sleep.

Henry cautiously touched the soft skin of Cane's thigh before moving to the much softer part of his body. A moan again was now the only sound in the room besides Henry's steadily heavy breathing. He just couldn't take it anymore, he could admit to himself he wanted Cane, at least right now he did and he wasn't going to put up with it. Henry moved closer putting one knee between Cane's awkwardly laid legs as he moved his hand along Cane's length feeling it grow hard under his touch. Cane moans were quite frequent now as Henry went to careful work of massaging with as much care as he knew how. But a few moments after Henry had disregarded being discreet and was now running his hand up and down strongly. Then he was startled by the sound of a car pulling in and he removed his hand quickly getting off Cane and stumbling backward and into his room where he peeked out to see just Jasper walk through with a bag full of groceries.

As the door shut Cane jolted awake and he twisted up on the couch seeing jasper with a bag of food. His first train of thought was of course was he having a dream, because he knew that the bugle pressing so uncomfortably on his sweat pants was defiantly real. He couldn't imagine what could have caused it, and it was actually painful as he winced embarrassed to think that Jasper might see it. However he could tell Jasper was quite preoccupied by his bags of food and didn't even recognize Cane was even awake. Cane jumped as Henry's voice reached his ears as the blonde walked out of his room."Hey jasper what you get us to eat?" Cane's eyes followed Henry across the room. He had been here when Jasper was out hadn't he? So did that mean that Henry was the cause of Cane's little problem, or rather steadily growing problem. No that was absurd Henry hated his guts even now so that couldn't possibly it, and why would Henry purposely cause Cane to…well you get the point. Cane sighed and quickly moved off the couch running for the bathroom. Henry watched him go and saw Jasper staring at Cane weirdly obviously wondering what was wrong. It was a good thing neither boy knew what had gone on. Or Henry would have had a lot of explaining to do.

Cane returned almost fifteen minutes later looking both stressed and exhausted. Jasper just set a bowl of ramen noodles on the counter and let Cane sit there eating what was in the bowl. Henry kept his distance and eats on the couch trying not to draw attention to himself. The awkward silence was almost too much for the threesome.

**Please review and go and read my other account stories at FroggyANDPanda, I am writing with my COUSIN :)**


End file.
